


Look What The Villain Dragged In

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Orchid Bee & Fox Tail AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Spooktober, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Juleka, aka Orchid Bee, was just having a nice day out with her girlfriend Rose, aka Fox Tail, when a strange vortex appeared and an even stranger person walks out from it. Why is Scarlet Luck in this world, and will they find the people he’s looking for before they have to start worrying about more than just HawkMoth?A short story for the month of October forMiraculous Spooktober.





	Look What The Villain Dragged In

Juleka was no stranger to Magic. As the wielder of the Bee Miraculous she was far too familiar to the feel of magic. It coursed through her veins everytime she transformed. She could taste it while battling akuma and she could smell it when Ladybug healed everything that had been wronged by HawkMoth. 

Juleka was no stranger to magic, but even she was caught by surprised one autumn afternoon when a strange vortex, portal according to Rose, opened up in front of her and a figure came stumbling out. 

The figure was dressed in red with black accents, her mind screamed Ladybug. This was not her Ladybug though!

“Are you alright?” Rose asked, letting go of Juleka’s hand and racing to the stranger. Juleka glanced at her girlfriend in worry, but her attention went back to the stranger and the weird psychedelic gateway, on alert to see if anything else came though, though it soon closed. 

“Yes,” the person who was NOT Ladybug said, taking Rose’s offered hand to help stand up. “Thank you.”

Juleka walked closer to the pair now, ignoring how people were staring. This was the least odd thing the people of Paris had seen. Rose, seeing that the person in front of them seemed uninjured decided to make some inquiries. “Where did you just come from?”

There was a sheepish look on the person’s face, rubbing the back of their neck. “I suppose saying Paris wouldn’t really help to explain, would it?”

“No,” Juleka said simply. 

“Maybe you should tell us who you are?” Rose suggested. Juleka glanced at her girlfriend, sure that the wielder of the Fox Miraculous knew who they were talking to. How though Juleka wasn’t sure since she felt as though what they saw had not been created by an akuma. That this person was not from the Paris she knew. 

The stranger grinned, taking off their large brimmed hat and giving them a sweeping bow. Somehow a wind that Juleka didn’t feel billowed the red cap behind the person. Green eyes twinkled even as every piece of blond hair stayed in place. “I am Scarlet Luck. And I hope my magic has truly brought me to the help I need in this strange Paris to find my lady.”

~~~

“Your magic? You opened the portal yourself?” Rose asked, glancing from the overdressed man and back to the empty spot he’d come from. 

“I did,” he said proudly. His shoulders straightening. “I’ll try to explain, but maybe not here?”

“Why do you want us involved?” Juleka asked bluntly, her arms crossed. She didn’t distrust this Scarlet Luck, but she felt she should still be cautious, for Rose’s sake if not her own. 

“Would it be weird to say I feel like I already know you?” Of course it was weird and he seemed to know it as he smiled in a self deprecating manner. “I’ll explain, once we get somewhere to talk. A café or something is fine. Just somewhere we’re not likely overheard, though I suspect my arrival has already been noticed.”

Rose and Juleka looked at each other. It seemed they were going to do this, they were going to follow this stranger. Or rather lead him somewhere. 

The somewhere was a local neighborhood park. One near their school that they both knew well. Before they reached it, as they were passing through an alleyway their companion stopped. “I’m conspicuous like this, aren’t I?”

He was. He looked like a sort of rogue romantic hero with his cape and large brim hat, tight pants and puffed out shirt. His main color was red, though there were black accents, and spot both on the around the hat and on his mask. 

Mutterring a few words under his breath his clothing morphed. His pants became black jeans and his shirt a tshirt, with the words “Feeling Lucky” in bold font. He didn’t look out of place at all. There was was just one problem. 

“Adrien!” The two girls said in unison. It seemed that Rose was still surprised. 

He winced. “Yes and no. Let’s just sit down and talk.”

A few more blocks and they were at the park. This not-Adrien though was mesmerized by the statue of the heroes of Paris as it’s centerpiece. “Who’s that?”

Despite them wanting answers Rose humored him. “That’s Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

He whispered the names quietly to himself. “This is a very different sort of Paris!”

“That’s what you keep saying,” Rose reminded him. “Why did you come here? Exactly where are you from!”

Not-Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair and Juleka had a hard time believing this was not her classmate. “So like I said, I’m from Paris, but like a different version.” His eyes drifted to the statue then back at the pair before him. “Very different. In my Paris I’m a little like your heroes I’m guessing. My Lady and I had been charged with a sacred quest to rescue a pair of demigods, but a madman has tried to turn Paris into a living labyrinth by creating monsters.”

“Akumas,” Juleka said simply. 

Adrien, no, not-Adrien blinked in confusion for a moment before smiling with relalization. “That’s what you call them here? I see. I wonder if they’re made the same way.”

Rose shook her head. “I doubt it. Our magic isn’t like yours.”

Juleka started to nod in agreement before she realized what her girlfriend had just done. She’d outed both of them to this interdimensional traveler. “Rose!”

Rose didn’t even look at her. “We keep our identities secret but you might want to meet our teammates. I think they’ll want to know what exactly you’re doing here, and what sort of trouble you brought.”

Adrien shook his head. “I didn’t bring it, I just followed the breadcrumbs.”

~~~

“You made it,” Fox Tail said happily as Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the roof together. Even when they didn’t need to strictly act like a pair, they did. 

“Yes, meeting on top of an abandoned warehouse at the Witching Hour,” Chat Noir teased. 

“That’s a little too accurate,” Orchid Bee muttered. 

“So what’s going on?” Ladybug asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s not like you to call us for a meetup.”

It was true. Ladybug did have a pre-assigned patrol schedule. One that never seemed to work more than two patrols before akuma attacks and their own outside lives interfered. In Ladybug’s defence she tried to mix it up, but maybe due to some black cat’s influence the reshuffling ended up with Chat Noir and Ladybug patrolling together an uneven amount of the time. 

“There’s someone you need to meet.” Fox Tail told the two veteran heros. She then turned away. “Come on up.”

A glowing red spiral staircase appeared at the edge of the roof. Scarlet Luck ascended the stairs, making a small jump off it to the roof propper. The staircase dissolving in pink glowing dust. He took off his hat, as he had to the two girls and gave a sweeping bow. “Greetings, I am Scarlet Luck.”

“Uh, hi!” Ladybug said, looking a bit confused as she blinked her hazel eyes. 

“That’s quite the hat you got there friend, all that’s missing is a feather and you’d be a regular musketeer,” Chat Noir joked. Possibly also feeling a bit confused by the situation. 

The blond traveler grinned big. “Wouldn’t that be swell. Too bad I’m allergic to feathers.”

“That’s funny, so is my best friend,” Chat Noir replied with a grin almost as big. 

Ladybug stopped looking at Scarlet Luck and was staring at her longtime partner. It was likely the most he’d shared about his outside life, since he kept strict to her no reveal policy. She didn’t get a chance to comment or accuse him of over sharing with a stranger, because Scarlet Luck gathered up both her hands in his. “It’s so nice to meet another devotee of Tikki’s!”

Ladybug snapped her attention back to their new companion. “Devotee?”

“Scarlet. It doesn’t quite work the same way here,” Fox Tail told him gently. “We don’t pray to our kwamis.”

The was a look of bafflement upon his face and it was clear he had no way to even begin to understand, despite meeting with Pollen and Trixx earlier in the evening. 

“What’s going on?” Ladybug asked, having not so gently taken her hands out of Scarlet Luck’s grip. 

“Our new friend is from an alternative Paris. One where magic is more, um, witch like.” Orchid Bee explained. 

“Hence the fancy staircase?” Chat Noir guessed. 

“Exactly,” Fox Tail picked up. “Where he’s from he’s been fighting a villain that creates monsters and has entrapped a pair of demigods.”

“There’s a Tikki in your Paris?” Ladybug asked skeptically. 

“There is,” Scarlet Luck replied. 

“And do you know her favorite food?” Ladybug was fishing for answers to questions other than what she was asking. 

There was a soft smile on the handsome face half hidden with his mask. “Cookies, chocolate chips probably.”

Ladybug nodded. It seemed her test was passed. “So why are you here?”

Scarlet Luck sighed. “My Lady and I finally found the identity of the beast who’s been terrorizing Paris. We confronted him. We thought, we thought we had him over powered.” A self deprecating laugh escaped his lips. “We were overconfident is what we were. We might have had more magic at our disposal but he had more plans. He ensnared her and then made an escape. He must have known I’d be able to find her anywhere. So he thought to hide where he thought I could not follow.”

“So he came here?” Chat Noir asked. “Or are we just a pitstop?”

“No, he’s here. They’re both here. I need to find her, but also I worry he might team up with your HawkMoth.”

There was silence as the heroes considered the thought of having to deal with someone teaming up with their nemesis. 

~~~

“Dude, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Juleka glanced to the front of the class to see Adrien, their Adrien, had just entered the class room. She had to admit, he looked haunted. 

“Yesterday my father’s cousin came to visit. Except for his red hair they could be twins!” Adrien explained to Nino. 

“I don’t think the world could handle two Gabriels,” Nino said quietly, though Juleka still caught the words. 

Juleka’s thoughts went to Adrien’s not quite twin. Other Adrien was looking for leads to finding ‘his lady’ and their foe. “Do you think he’ll find any clues before a monster or akuma shows up?”

Her voice was pitched so only Rose could hear, and her girlfriend replied in kind. “I don’t know. I sorta hope he doesn’t.” Juleka looked at Rose in surprise. “I’m worried he might try to confront this person alone.”

Juleka nodded in agreement. It wasn’t just being heroes, but even if he wasn’t the Adrien they knew, it was still Adrien. He was hopeful, and silly, and smart, but rash and self effacing. 

Juleka had no notion of how weird it had been for either Adrien that morning. The one from her world had woken up early like he did every morning going through his normal routine. There was nothing to indicate to him something strange was going to happen until he entered the dining room. 

His father being there was a minor surprise. The elder Agreste was not a common feature at breakfast. The second person at the table was more surprising. 

When that person turned to look at him, Adrien gasped. It was as though he was looking at his father’s doppelgänger. The man had the same slender build, lean face and hawk like gaze. If it were not for the strawberry blond hair, instead of the silvering locs, Adrien would have insisted this man was his father’s identical twin!

“Adrien, this is my cousin Michael,” Gabriel explained without even a good morning. A growling sound distracted Adrien enough to glance away from his father no matter how bad of manners that was. The growling seemed to be coming from a carrier at Cousin Michael’s feet. Adrien snapped back to attention as his father was still talking. “He will be staying with us for a while. I expect that you will treat him with respect.”

“Of course Father,” Adrien said, walking closer to the table. He thought to go next to the other man’s chair, to offer his hand in greeting but as he got closer he heard Michael muttering to the case. It sounded like he was trying to command it to be quiet. Instead he heard another growl coming from it. 

Adrien went straight to his chair and quietly ate his breakfast. He didn’t even taste his meal.


End file.
